Episode 3504 (5th August 2003)
Plot Having missed the opportunity to open his heart to Edna the previous day, a demoralised Len has been up all night trying to occupy his mind by building an old-fashioned racing cart. Deflated by the set back he resolves to spend the rest of his life alone. But Jarvis isn't standing for the apathetic attitude so challenges his friend to renew his youthfulness by partaking in a wagon race. Edna and Betty look on in amazement as the pensioners’ zoom through the village on their carts, crashing into the ford. Revitalised by both the race and the concern expressed for his safety by Edna, Len discusses his next move with Jarvis in The Woolpack, unaware that Betty is in earshot. Word soon spreads that Len is in romantic pursuit of Pearl and when Len panics and plants a kiss on Pearl's cheek Edna is far from impressed. Steph is livid when she discovers the B&B is for sale and her dad has not told her. Later in The Woolpack, Steph dramatically announces that she's moving back to London with Shelley. However she's forced to quickly backtrack when Alan informs them that he's actually buying the B&B. As the celebratory champagne flows, Steph is further annoyed to witness Rodney and Shelley getting cosy. Frances senses that her daughter is keen on Robert, however teenager Elaine adamantly denies any notion of it. Ronnie does not share his wife's enthusiasm for the young man so hopes that by presenting his daughter with a blank cheque to buy a car Elaine will be dissuaded from buying Robert's. But Ronnie is forced to eat his words when the female contingent of the family force him to check the car out and he can’t fault it. He reluctantly hands over the dosh – even more than he bargained for! Viv discovers that Donna has been dropped by the modelling agency and is dismayed by her daughter's indifference to continuing her career, blurting out that it's not her personality that interests Robert. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Mavis Cathcart - Jacqueline Pilton Locations *Church Lane car park *Café Hope - Café *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Ford *The Antique Barn - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,590,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes